


Beginning of Good Times

by Lisananao22



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisananao22/pseuds/Lisananao22
Summary: Even after the defeat of Magica and bringing her back from Shadow Realm, Lena suffers from nightmares. Luckily, now there's someone who will help her get some good sleep, free of any dark dreams and memories.





	Beginning of Good Times

Darkness. Ad yet, there's shadow who is darker than this. Two red holes. No, eyes. And words. 

"You are not real. You are my shadow. Now go back to being what you are. They will never trust. It's you who brought all this upon them"

A dark laughter fills the air, but there's something else. Some's calling. 

"Lena!"

Lena's eyes shot open. She's breathing heavily, her body covered with sweat and cheeks wet from tears. Next to her, sitting on her bed, is Webby. Worry is clear in her eyes. She's holding Lena's hand.

The older girl slowly calms down and rolls to the side, her back now facing Webby.

"It's just a bad dream", Lena tells the other girl. "Go back to sleep."

"No", Webby protests, "I'm staying with you, you don't have to tell about your nightmare, but at least let stay."

After a few moments a quiet "fine" was heard. Webby got under Lena's cover, turned around and pressed her back against the older ducks.

"I'm sorry", whispered Lena. "I'm still not used to having someone to help deal with this kind of things."

"I know, and it's okay", came a reply, also whispered.

They lied in silence. Just when Lena thought that Webby was asleep, she felt the other move-

"That's it. She's leaving. I'm going to be alone again."

-and small arms pulled her against the other. Her eyes went wide in suprise and she wept.

"Ssssshhh" Webby treid to calm her down. "It's okay, I'm not leaving. Is thet what your nightmare was about?"

Lena nodded and turned around as well, her own arms resting around Webby's waist. The younger of the two moved upward a little bit, so now her chin was resting on top of the other one's head. Lena hugged Webby a little tighter and relaxed, somehow, going back to sleep. And just before drifting off to sleep herself, Webby whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm not letting anyone hurt you anymore and especially her. Good night, Lena. and sweet dreams." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction ever. Sorry for any mistakes. Also, Eglish is not my first language.


End file.
